Past and Present
by xHopeEstheimx
Summary: The mansion...fighting Chris and Sheva. Killing STARS members... fighting Chris and Sheva..finding Chris...which reality is 'real?


Jill suppressed a shudder as she walked through the mansion. A tear escaped, "Captain Wesker, where's Chris?" she heard 'herself' ask Wesker, she ran. Bolted through the mansion. Hearing the undead calls of the b.o.w. roaming the hallways.

"Stay back! I'll shoot!" she reached for a weapon no longer there. She cartwheel kicked, smashing the skull of the infected individual with ease. Footsteps. Who was coming?

"Stop!" she heard Barry call, followed by Wesker and her old self.

"I don't have time for this." Jill shook her head, running as they opened fire. She ran up the walls, until she was on the ceiling, dropping down behind them. "I'm not supposed to be here! Why am I here!?" she held her head, zombie dogs came at her from all sides.

"A-all enemies... will be _destroyed_!" she snapped, snarling in her feral form killing all of them with lightning speed and deadly precision. She began to cry "Someone.. help me!" she bit her lip looking around. Who was here to help? Who could possib- _Chris_.

She could cheat. She'd done all of this before, these stupid traps and puzzles. She laughed hysterically "If you want a game! You'll get one!" she roared at the sky, "Maybe...maybe..I've turned crazy." she smiled to herself. Chris, was held captive at the bottom.

In that cell. _Don't you recognize me? It's me- Chris! _She lurched forward, her head hurt "Stop it!" she screamed. It seared into her soul, she blinked through confusion. Seeing Chris and Sheva. The device shocked her, a gun pointed at her by Chris. She hissed, kicking him away, and headbutting Sheva. Continuing her assault.

Jill looked down at her form, the battlesuit. The ground changed, once more at the mansion. "Is this purgatory?" she thought aloud "If it is- then I will earn redemption!" it began to rain, and thunder. She ran inside, she'd cheat. Get to Chris.

Barry. "Stay right where you are!"

"You betrayed me!" she hissed, seeing him again. The mansion. Something snapped. He fired his magnum, she did a series of back flips, until she was behind him. Ramming her fist through his chest. "All of this.. was it worth it? For the family you'll never see again!?"

The click of a readied gun behind her head. "Why are you killing my STARS members?" Wesker asked

"Wesker." she snarled, moving before he could fire. The bullet entering Barry's body.

"So you know of me. Some assassin, hmm?" he seemed amused

"Jill Valentine."

"What of her? You want her? You can have her when her usefulness runs out." he smirked arrogantly

"My name- is Jill Valentine!" she spat

"Jill Valentine? Don't make me laugh. You're not her."

"You did this to me. Made me less human, than I already am. The T-Virus.. this device. You took three years of my life.."

"Interesting story. How you know of the T-Virus. You must be a spy, then? Umbrella won't take kindly to this."

"Umbrella? You mean that garbage pharmaceutical company? Well. After this, they're going down."

_Stop this, Jill! Answer me, it's Chris! _

Another shock, Chris threw her to the ground. A tear fell, she tried to speak. Nothing came.

"Dream on." Wesker smiled

"Tell me that again, next time." she shot him in the head, with Barry's magnum. She ran through the mansion.

"Help me!" Rebecca called

"I don't have time for this." Jill ignored her, as hunters killed the medic. Seeing the cell Chris was held in. "Get out of my way!" Jill flip kicked the old version of herself. Watching her die. She walked inside the cell. "Chris.."

"Don't come any closer!" he backed away from her

"Chris!" she began to cry, looking at the younger version of her partner

"Who are you!?" he demanded

More tears fell. "Jill...Jill Valentine." she ran toward him, Chris dodged out of the way. She grabbed and hugged him "Chris. Chris Redfield."

"How do you know my name?" Chris asked

"We're partners."

"Partners? I don't even know you."

"I don't know myself anymore, either. Chris." she looked into his eyes. "After STARS. You went to investigate Umbrella. I stayed in Raccoon City. We moved onto the BSAA. You saved me. Over and over again. Even now, you're still fighting to save me."

"You're..Jill Valentine?" he asked, trying to keep up, as he slowly hugged the estranged woman back

Jill nodded "Chris. Can you do me a favor?"

"And that is?" he asked

"End it. End it all for me, right now." she slid the magnum into his hand

"I can't kill you! That isn't right! If you're really Jill Valentine.." he shook his head

"Chris Redfield." Jill sank to her knees, holding his hand in between hers. "Finish me. I can't live another day." she grabbed his hand with the magnum, placing it to her head. "Pull the trigger."

"I won't." Chris protested

"Please."

"Jill. Look at me."

Jill obediently looked up at him, Chris sank to her level. Once he reached her, he was his older self. A broad smile. "I could _never _kill you. You're my partner. My friend. And..." he hesitated "I could _never _see you go. I'd rather die a thousand times, than _ever _be the reason or to see you die."

"Chris! So much of me is wrong.."

"You're not _wrong_. Just _lost_." he corrected, cupping her chin in his hand "This place. Is long gone. These outfits." he led her outside of the caged room she saw the body of her old self. As they walked passed, she disappeared. "We'll end this place, together. One last time."

"Chris...I can't.. be the person I used to be."

"Then be the woman I _know _you to be. Jill Valentine." he held her hand, walking with her through the mansion. Initiating the self-destruct. Sitting on the ground with her. His cocky grin "You'll always be Jill Valentine. _My _Jill Valentine."

"What do you-"

"Ask me again, sometime." her head was on his forearm, as he stared lovingly down at her.

"Chris?" she blinked as she stared up at his face "I'm so sorry!" she was breathless "You're Sheva, right?"

Sheva gave a small nod to Jill

"Forgive me?" she asked

"It's alright." Sheva smiled

"Thank you.." Jill stood on her own, out of Chris' embrace


End file.
